The present invention relates generally to a sensor system for electronic toys, and more particularly to a system using electrically interconnected snaps for determining the presence of a removable attachment on an electronic doll. For example, it may be used as part of an electronic doll to make the doll say or do something in response to attaching or removing a diaper to or from the doll.
Interactive toys are popular for children. Interactive toys having animated features and moving parts increase the life-like appearance of dolls and enhance the realistic characteristics of other toys, thus increasing the appeal of these toys to children. Examples of various interactive, animated or robotic dolls or other toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,352, 4,808,142, 4,836,465, 4,900,289, 4,923,428, 5,108,341, 5,399,115, 5,820,441, and 5,855,502, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention includes an interactive, animated and robotic doll having a body, a processor, terminals linked to the processor, and a removable garment. The terminals are connected to metal snaps on the body and the removable garment includes complimentary snaps that secure the garment to the doll body. An electric circuit is completed when the garment is secured by the snaps to the doll, and the processor alters the doll""s behavior. By altering the doll""s behavior based on the presence of the removable garment, the doll is more appealing to children. In the depicted embodiment, the doll resembles an infant and the removable attachment resembles a diaper.
The advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.